With all my heart
by Galahane
Summary: [PAUSED] What if the story of Scott and his friends was saw by Lydia, from her ignorance of the surnaturel world, to the Ghost Riders, by seeing all that makes that Lydia is Lydia...
1. Informations

This is ma first fanfiction on the Teen Wolf serie, I hope you'll like it, and don't forget to give me your opinion ;) It's a translation of my French fanfiction "De tout mon coeur", so if you see mistakes (vocabulary, grammar, etc) in my English's chapters please tell me so I'll be anle to fix it.

 **Disclaimers :** I own nothing

 **Résumé :** What if the story of Scott and his friends was saw by Lydia, from her ignorance of the surnaturel world, to the Ghost Riders, by seeing all that makes Lydia, Lydia...

 **Pairings :** The same that in the serie

 **Rating :** K for now, maybe T for a few chapters

* * *

The first chapter is a little short, and I apologise, I'll see for make the other longer, but this one was especially here to introduce Lydia. So the other chapters will be a little more longer and fill of things ;)

Enjoy !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

And the new year is here. It's make me really happy to come back in this highschool, especially because I've everything I want, and everything I need. I barely came into the hall, that all girls are already jealous of me, and wants to be like me, when boys, them, think about me naked. But me, I only see one, the captain of the highschool's lacrosse team : Jackson, my boy-friend. Some people says that he doesn't really like me, that he only date me for the sex, but I know they are wrong, I know that he loves me. And even if he doesn't love me, I do love him, and I need him... He protects me, he makes me feel loved, he makes me feel well. Of course, some things of him upset me, I clearly see his defaults, even with all the love I had for him. I'm not one of this blockheads who love the first guy they see, and see them as God. For example, something I can't support about him, it's his oversized ego, wich, I confess, I participate a little.

Moreover, this is him, at the end of the corridor, with his best friend, Danny. Oh God, he's so hot, with his brown hairs, his fine face and his muscles ! But I don't have time to see him rifht now, I prefer go to the room of my first class, to read again, quietly, some aspects of the study's course of this year. Yeah ! I'm a genius, or, at least, it's what my teachers and my mother think. Me, I just think I have a QI superior at 170, and this, even if none of my friends, or Jackson, seem see this. Playing the bird-brained in front of them, it's tiring, and I hate this, but at least, it's allowed me to not seem "weird'. And finally, it's easily to play the popular and bird-brained girl, than the nerd...

This is the bell ! The other students come into the room, take a sit, et finally, our teacher, Mr. Curtis, arrive. When he wrote the first subject of the year on the board, he talk to us about the murder of this night, or rather of the dead body find during the night. I honestly never understood the point of talking about things like this. It's already enough sordid to know that crazy exist, without have to talk of their exploits. When he talk about this dead body, found into the forest, near to the town, I see movement at my right, when I look there, I see two boys, who are looking at each other. I don't want to figure it out, and I focus on Mr. Curtis, who start explain the Kafka's metamorphose.

He can't say more than the title of the book, that the assistant principal interrupts him. He's with a young girl, who have our age. She looks embarrassed, and I have to say that I understand her. Before he goes back and lets the girl alone before us, te assistant principal informs us that she's a new student, who'll be in our class. Mr. Curtis waits that she's sit in a chair, right behind one of the guy of earlier. I take a time for looking at her before the teacher starts his explanation again, and I love her way to dress ! I should tell her, right after the lesson, and I also want her to become my new friend, after all, she's new, so she can always accept new friendship. But for said all, if I want that bad to be friend with her, it's because despite all I have, I miss that, a friend who will be like a sister, someone who can understand me, at who I'll confide, and who'll confides me as well.

Finally ! The bell announce the end of the course, and I take the time to put my belongings into my new bag, before I go in the corridor. Then, Jackson catches me by the hunkers, so he'll be able to turn me, and we finally kiss, like always. Once this kiss was end, I go to the new girl, who had just close her locker. Of course, Jackson is following me, our fingers entwined force us to stay close. When we arrived in front of the girl, we talk a little, and I learn that her nam is Allison. Then, before I go, I invit here to a party, tomorrow night, but she refuses, saying that she had a family diner.. I'm a little upset she's refusing my invitation, but I don't show it, I always have time to make her change her mind, after all, who refuses an invitation from Lydia Martin ?

But, I'll let you, it rests a little more minutes before the beginning of the next class, and with Jackson, we know very well how to use this time...


End file.
